Young At Heart
by Nehszriah
Summary: Sequel to Witchcraft. Still Sinatray goodness, but paired along with AmeliaZelgadis this time.


Here is the sequel to the previous songfic! I am very sure in my guessing that if a cover can be made of this song, I can use the lyrics no problem. I do not own _Slayers _or the ever-sexy voice of Frank Sinatra. Enjoy!

* * *

**Young At Heart**

_Fairytales can come true, it can happen to you_

_If you're young at heart_

"Hurry up Zelgadis-san!" the bubbly princess called out from about twenty-five feet ahead. Zelgadis could see the young woman bouncing up and down as she playfully meandered down the wooded path. They had been traveling on their way for a few hours now, hoping to soon come upon the secluded residence of a sage that was rumored to have at least a step towards the cure for his chimeric curse.

"I am hurrying," he lied.

"No you're not!"

_For it's hard, you will find, to be narrow of mind_

_If you're young at heart_

"Come on Amelia! You're wearing me out with all that energy of yours!" Zelgadis grumped. Amelia did not choose to believe him.

"Don't you want to find your cure Zelgadis-san?" she asked, running up to him and taking him by the hand. Ignoring the blush that was running to her face, she began to drag him along, which ended up yielding to be quite a difficult task. She was going to lead her Zelgadis-san to that stupid, smelly hut if he protested or not. After all, she was Amelia Wil Tesla Seiryuun after all!

_You can go to extremes with impossible schemes_

_You can laugh when your dreams fall apart at the seams_

"Hello! Hermit-san!" Amelia called out into the dilapidated building as she entered it. Well, said building was in the exact location of where the villagers said that the sage lived, but Zelgadis discovered that there was one crucial element missing: the old, wise sage that lived there.

"He's clearly not here Amelia. Let's go," he said blandly, kicking a pebble in contained frustration. He turned around to leave when he heard a scream that sounded vaguely like Amelia's.

_...and life gets more exciting with each passing day_

_...and love is either in your heart or on it's way_

"What is it Amelia?" the chimera yelled out as he burst into the moldy cabin, sword drawn and ready for a fight. His shoulders slumped and expression went from battle-ready to unimpressed. Amelia was cowering before a skeleton. Okay, sure it was really creepy with the whole thing about it still having mummified skin stuck to it and all that, but it did not really faze Zelgadis too much.

"That's what you were screaming about?"

"Oh, isn't it awful Zelgadis-san?"

_Don't you know that it's worth every treasure on earth_

_To be young at heart_

Before Zelgadis knew it, Amelia had jumped up from her I-am-the-damsel-save-me position and flung into a full-blown, hold-me-tight position, complete with the spasmodic sobbing into his chest. He sheathed his sword and tried to figure out what to do. She was crying. Again. About death. Again. Why couldn't Lina and Gourry deal with her in these moments for once? Why was it always _him_ when she went into this mode?

_For as rich as you are, it's much better by far_

_To be young at heart_

"Now there Amelia," Zelgadis said, trying to pick the right words to say. "The man was going to die sometime or another. We just got here too late, that's all."

"It's not that..." she sniffled, clinging tightly to his chest.

"Then what is it?"

"You have to keep on searching."

_...and if you should survive to a hundred-and-five_

_Look at all you'll derive out of being alive_

So it was not the death of the sage that had made her upset, but the loss of the cure! It made a little more sense to Zelgadis, though not much in all honesty. It did partly explain as to why he was trying to console Amelia, but he was still a slight bit confused as to why she was crying about it. She had been searching for years and the most emotional thing any dead-end had produced out of him was a couple of curse words and a bit thumb.

_...and here is the best part, you've got a head start_

_If you are among the very young at heart_

"I guess that it's okay though," Amelia sniffed, pulling her face away from Zelgadis's shirt. She looked up with bleary, red eyes and forced a smile. "At least this means we can still travel along on our adventures together."

_...and if you should survive to a hundred-and-five_

_Look at all you'll derive out of being alive_

"Sure thing Amelia," Zelgadis said, placing some distance between him and the princess. From a few paces away, he could see her full body. Her body of flesh. One that he would like to have. Not with all the curves that Amelia possessed, of course, but his own masculine version. A feeling crept up from inside him, one that had not been released for a long time. It had been many years, in fact, since Zelgadis had done what he decided to do, all to cheer up Amelia.

He called her "it" and ran.

_...and here is the best part, you've got a head start_

_If you are among the very young at heart_


End file.
